Monday Before
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: "Orang-orang ini monster... Kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku dan melarikan diri sendiri, Miyukichi..."/Dan seperti itulah nama band kami lahir/Oneshot, Sekine's POV. RnR?


**Monday Before...**

Higanbana Rin Lidde-2010

Angel Beats! Original idea by Jun Maeda

Friendship/General. T

Canon, Don't like don't read

.

_This was reality._

_The reality of the afterlife._

_A reality whether it's contradictory or a wonderful world where everything makes sense._

-Hinata Hideki-

.

E...

Selamat siang, namaku Sekine, _bassist_ di Girls Dead Monster.

Ah, jadi darimana sebaiknya aku memulai?

Oh, ok. Sebaiknya aku memulainya dengan Girls Dead Monster, atau kita singkat saja menjadi Gldemo. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, di _band rock_ ini, aku berada di posisi _bassist_.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kami memilih nama 'Girls Dead Monster', iya kan? Sebenarnya, bukan 'kami', tapi nama ini lahir dari sebuah permbicaraan singkat antara aku dan _drummer_ kami, Irie.

Mari kita puar kembali memori saat band ini pertama kali dibentuk. Aku dan Irie menjadi 'korban' tidak langsung dari kedua senior kami, Iwasawa dan Hisako. Dibalik wajah mereka yang cantik, mereka begitu ketat dan menakutkan, jadi aku suatu hari aku melontarkan candaan pada Irie.

"Orang-orang ini monster... Kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku dan melarikan diri sendiri, Miyukichi..."

Dan seperti itulah nama band kami lahir.

.

Berbicara mengenai Girls Dead Monster, tentu tidak lengkap jika kita tidak membahas tentang anggotanya. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai dari siapa?

.

Yang pertama adalah seniorku, sekaligus _lead guitar_, Hisako.

Kalian tidak akan pernah menyangka ini jika kalian belum melihat secara langsung, tapi perempuan ini memiliki sisi lain yang menakutkan dari dirinya; seorang penjudi. Lebih tepatnya; penjudi ulung yang curang.

Kalian tidak percaya? Ya, begitu pula aku. Sampai pada hari itu, saat aku memergoki Hisako, Fujimaki, TK, dan Ooyama berada di kelas dan bermain mahjong.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Hisako untuk merutuhkan kredibilitas dan menguras uang dari tiga pria bodoh ini. Ah, sepertinya aku mulai sependapat dengan Yuri tentang laki-laki di SSS.

Perlu kukatakan bahwa Hisako adalah inkarnasi murni dari iblis.

.

Selanjutnya adalah _drummer_ kami Irie, tapi aku memanggilnya Miyukichi. Kami bergabung dengan Gldemo pada saat yang bersamaan. Jika Hisako adalah Iblis, maka Miyukichi adalah anak iblis.

Dengan penampilan yang lembut dan wajah melankolis, ia sering menggoda siswa normal, alias NPC, kadang-kadang dia bisa menjadi sangat keterlaluan. Seperti menyuruh orang yang menyukainya untuk mengenakan baju norak, atau mengubah model rambut mereka menjadi afro. Ini kenyataan, jangan melihat dari wajah polos Miyukichi, tapi tanyakan pada korban-korban Miyukichi. Dia sepertinya punya dendam dengan NPC? Atau memang semasa hidupnya dia suka mempermainkan perasaan pria?

Hey, NPC juga biar bagaimanapun mempunyai emosi. Dan Miyukichi benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memainkan emosi mereka dan merobek-robek perasaan mereka.

Seandainya mereka adalah manusia seperti kami, mungkin mereka akan terjun dari atap seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Sungguh dia menggunakan penampilannya yang manis untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna.

.

Yang terakhir, vokalis Gldemo, seniorku dan Miyukichi, Iwasawa.

Jika Hisako adalah iblis dan Miyukichi adalah anak iblis, maka Iwasawa adalah maniak musik. Alasannya sederhana, dia memang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada apa pun selain musik. Sekali lagi aku tekankan, tidak tertarik dengan apapun kecuali musik. Dan karena itu, kadang perilaku anehnya sering membuat kami semua bingung.

Seperti pada hari itu, dimana kami sedang berlatih di kelas cadangan.

Into kami mainkan dengan mulus, namun saat part A dimainkan, Iwasawa tidak bernyanyi. Kami pun berhenti bermain. Aku yang pertama kali dimarahinya karena nada yang kumainkan melenceng sedikit. Perlu kuulangi, melenceng sedikit. Bahkan mungkin nyaris tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Ayolah, aku sedang tidak melakukan solo disini.

Lagipula, kalaupun ada kesalahan-kesalahan kecil, pasti akan tertutupi oleh suaranya dan permainan musik dari Miyukichi dan Hisako, kan?

Dan saat kami mengulanginya dari awal lagi, aku kembali melakukan kesalahan—menurutnya-. Aku berfikir, telinga seperti apa yang orang ini miliki? Dia bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk melakukan ini sampai akhir. Dia benar-benar teliti. Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah, 'monster' dalam diri Iwasawa keluar. Dibandingkan yang lain, dia yang paling menakutkan sebenarnya.

Dan dia berteriak lewat mike, dan itu cukup memekakkan telinga. Sungguh, saat dia berteriak dan saat bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar sangat berbeda. Dan aku akan sangat bersyukur jika dia menggunakan suaranya untuk bernyanyi saja.

Pada hari itu, aku masih ingat. Kami sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan lagu apapun. Aku tiga kali dimarahi Iwasawa, lalu Miyukichi, dan Hisako.

Vokalis Gldemo, Iwasawa. Maniak musik. Untuk lebih spesifik lagi, maniak musik yang gila

.

Dan ketika aku kembali berfikir tentang 'monster' di Gldemo, tidakkah kalian berfikir ini lucu? Bukankah aku juga bagian dari 'monster' ini?

Tapi aku ini 'monster' dari sisi apa, kira-kira?

Ah, itu tidak penting sekarang.

Sebaiknya aku bergegas, latihan akan segera dimulai. Iwasawa membuat lagu baru tadi pagi. Dan sepertinya malam ini, SSS akan kembali beroperasi, jadi siap-siap saja...

Karena para monster akan mengguncang malam ini!

.

Fin

.

Yeah! 40th! 26 fanfic lagi menuju target! *jreeeeeeeng*

Dan ini adalah fanfic kedua yang saya buat tentang Angel Beats, tapi yang pertama kali di-publish. Karena fanfic pertamanya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Hanya drabble singkat saja tentang Girls Dead Monster. Oke, lah. Review?

Fujoshi rocks!

Xoxo

Rin


End file.
